Lamborghini Sesto Elemento
The Lamborghini Sesto Elemento is a concept car, presented by Lamborghini at the 2010 Paris Motor Show. A total of 20 examples were built but purely for track use similar to the Pagani Zonda R. The total weight of the Sesto Elemento is very light due to the car's chassis, body, suspension and driveshaft components being constructed nigh-on exclusively from carbon-fibre. The name "Sesto Elemento" refers to the position of the chemical element Carbon in the periodic table, where it is positioned as the sixth element. 'Need for Speed: World' The Lamborghini Sesto Elemento was unveiled during the eighth Spot the Devs community event on July 27th, 2012. It was made available as a Tier 3 on the same day. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as a Class A vehicle. It is fitted with Gromlen race tuned parts as standard. The Sesto Elemento is purchaseable for and possesses an overall rating of 742. With better upgrades, it can become a Class S vehicle. The performance of the Sesto Elemento is up to par with the fastest Class A cars in the game, as it benefits from its low weight. Players can reach 214 mph (344 kmh) as top speed, which can be attained quickly thanks to its fast acceleration. Its steering is reminiscent of the Lotus Elise, which is predictable in every corner and featured with a high precision. Compared to the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640, the Sesto Elemento has more power and a better handling, but lacks a powerful nitrous boost, although it can be improved with the addition of three stars skill mods. The Sesto Elemento is one of the best cars the players can purchase for multiplayer races, but can be beaten by cheaper and similar ranging Class A cars. In police chases, It can manoeuvre obstacles quickly too. However, the chassis of the Sesto Elemento is not strong enough to bear damage well. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit' The Sesto Elemento made its first appearance in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) as part of the Lamborghini Untamed Pack for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases. It is classed as an Exotic racer vehicle and Speed Enforcement SCPD unit. Its speed and handling make it a good choice for Races but it suffers in Pursuits due to its exceptionally low weight. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Sesto Elemento made its second appearance in Need for Speed: The Run as a Tier 5 car and as a Tier 6 classed "Black Box Signature Edition". The "Black Box Signature Edition" has a power output of 787bhp at 9,000rpm. It goes from 0 to 60 mph in 2.5 seconds and hits a top speed of 244mph (393km/h). The Tier 5 variant is unlocked once the player received a gold medal in every East Coast Express challenge. The Black Box Sesto Elemento is rewarded to the player when they reach driver level 30. The Sesto Elemento counts as one of the best handling Tier 5/6 cars due to its "Easy" handling rating. It can accelerate from 0 to 60mph very quickly and is capable of a high top speed. Gallery World_LamborghiniSestoElemento.jpg|Need for Speed: World Sesto Elemento Racer.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (Racer) Sesto Elemento Cop.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) File:TheRun-image133751.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 5) 41a51796-f522-43e8-aa79-2956c0fbed4f.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 6 - "Black Box") Category:Cars Category:Concept Cars Category:Lamborghini Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Lamborghini Untamed Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Italian Cars Category:AWD Cars Category:V10 powered Cars